User blog:Awesomesix/Not Epic Rap Battles of Horror Season 1 Finale: Noah vs Crap Battles
Guys help im floating '' i dont know ''where i ''am this still isnt my car i need an ''adult Prolapse Prologue WonderPikachu12: That's a great idea, dude! Go with it! ProbablyNoah: Anywho, I was thinking about my next battle and- Loygansono55: Ayo, poopydick! ProbablyNoah: What...? WonderPikachu12: Ignore Loyg, he's... Loyg... Loygansono55: Noah, we challenge you to a crap battle! ProbablyNoah: Oh god, not those things. Can I just not have anything to do with thi- wait, we? *A whole army of shadow-y figures appears behind Loyg.* ''' Battle '''' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY MADE BY >>>>>>>>'PETER AND LLOYD<<<<<<<<'' THIS IS LEGIT TRUST ME PROBABLY NOAH VERSUS CRAP BATTLES! BEGIN XD LOL Loygansono55 and Captain Warrior: I shit dicks all over you sick pricks with my limericks! Deliver swift kicks with which you dipshits will quit this, Battle of immeasurable proportions, bitch I’ll feed you orphans, When I make it rain future children in your oral orifice! Bitch, it’s Captain, this crap series’ other mascot, Can’t count my ass kickin’ with the hands you have got! So take that swirly drill dick and shove it up in your ass slot, Because this rapbot’s come to slapbox this scraggly ascot! We’re unpredictable, you stick to this we’ll end you all, Represent each individual with lyrics to moisten even vegetables! With Shulk’s hulk and bulkiness combined for strength, This rat king will be dethroned from his sewer gates! ProbablyNoah: Oh great, two weak apes to emasculate, I’ll end this shitty nonsense faster than Loyg can masturbate! I’ve had it to here with crap battles, and up to here with you, So I suggest you testeless infections best leave before I’m through! I’ll smash Ty so bad that even Pennington couldn’t fix his shit, With disses so cold, that even Loyg’ll be feeling it! As GIR can see indeed, your raps fail where mine succeed, For they grab attention tentatively, wait, no, presidentially? Look, I don’t want to even try, these battles make me cry, I’d rather get e. coli than listen to your diseased lines! I’m really sick of reading these, so I’ll just finish you off now, Call me the copyright striker, cause bitch, I’ll take you DOWN! Loygansono55: Quick! A distraction! Stay Putf PMArshasmLAOLLOW Man; YAYA THE LINK WORKED '='=' '='='='YO RAISIISN SITI SSTAY BPUGY F'='=' '='='=''' ''''='=' '='='='PHILLIPENO BUTTER KARI SIDE UP (hayye)='=' '='='=' ''''='=' '='='='FLUFFER FLUFF NUTS IN COVERED BUTTER OKAY''='=' '='='=''' ''''='=' '='='='I MADE A BERET! (Ole!)='=' '='='=' ''''='=' '='='='WHO CAN STOP THIS CONSTIPATED PLOT''='=' '='='=''' ''''='=' '='='='WITH THE GREEN ROCKS''='=' '='='=''' ''''='=' '='='='THIS LOOKS LIKE JOVB FOR SUPERMAN:='=' '='='=' ''''='=' '='='='THE OG''='=' '='='=''' ''''='=' '='='='TELL SOUTH METROPOLIS EORAPRAH JUST GOT BLOWN!''''='=' '='='= Sorry i tried coding but i failed pls dont ban ;( ProbablyNoah: What the fu- Loygansono55: Got your nose! ProbablyNoah: DON'T TOUCH MY NOSE YOU WORTHLESS HUM- CE, Captain Coder, IGLY: It’s Crusty Erection with representers of shitty battles with no connection, I rain perfection of fine selection like a wine convention! I wrote the most throbbing of battles, and now I’ll neuter a noob, Take your long, spiral penis and shove it down your fallopian tube! We’ll align some fine lines, then your heiny will be mine! So divine with rhymes, that you’ll be wasting our times! For I will then take over the wiki in your place after I beat you, Call me Coder, bitch, cause Oh baby, I’ll eat you! I’ll slickly sickle a clit from a sickly little twit’s twat in an instant, Then remove your eyes and lick them, fuck the hole with my brick dick, So thick dick! It’s mystic! Rasputin’s moose cock up in this bitch! I’ll clog this squirter’s arteries and use his fatty clogs to schlick with! ProbablyNoah: Gross. CE: Is that all you have to say? How unexpected of you, Noah. If you want something atrocious, here you go-a. Squidward’s ho-a! Squidward AWC: SQUIDWARD FUCK MY HUNGRY PUSSY TIL IT’S DRIPPING LIKE TOSTITOS PUT ALL YOUR MUSHY MEAT INSIDE MY LITTLE SQUID LOVING BURRITO I WANT YOUR SLIMY CEPHALAPOD COCK INSIDE ME THIS INSTANT TAKE ONE OF YOUR TENTACLES TOWARDS MY ASS BABY WHIP IT~ ProbablyNoah: Okay, why don't you bring in Davis AWC while you're at it? If this is another socking scheme, I've just about had it. Listen, I get you think you're funny, but no one else does! So please do us a favor and- Nade, JackBurton, and Davis AWC: SHUT UP! Cartoons is my favorite Smosh thing! Come to the wiki! This pussy bitch doesn't even lift, I bet he'd never hit me! Because like women, he's weak, going down as I speak, Next time you step to me, you'll have another "business leave"! Davis vs Noah, Davis Cleveland would shake your ass up So I brought him to rap against you, you fat butt! Davis, where'd you go? I miss you, Davis! Come back! You were so good at dancing! I want you back! ProbablyNoah: Yeah, I'm not even going to try... that was just awful. CE and Coder: Fuck this shit! Wow, what a fucking fa- Watch it, you assdick! God dammit! You want to see horror? Bring in Dragon! ProbablyNoah: Oh, don’t go there, reaallly don’t go there… Dragonsblood23: Rod Serling vs Crypt Keeper yo! Hugh Neutron, go! Hhahahaahahah lol I’m Hugh And I will take a poo on you This is how all crap battles go Oh no im ded back to YNKRpedia I go Now for Paul the Plumber! Hahahah noah you’re through I will take a poo on you This is how every crap battle goes, Oh no im ded back to YNKRpedia I goes Now finally, Ted Bundy! Teeheheheheheheheeeeeee I belong in ERB I am worthy Drink my pee pee ProbablyNoah: Of course, I have to face the genre’s disgrace! That’s truly pathetic! Even though I hate the genre, I clearly see you don’t get it! Most of that shit is six times wittier! At least written and coded prettier! I mean, this joke’s beat more than Tupac vs Hitler! And Bundy? Do you even get who you’re supporting? I’m just gonna go back to my mountain, this is bori- Tupac: Oh shit, bitch! You wanna sit on the biggest hit list? Zip the big lips, cause you’ll wish you didn’t exist! This horrid anthropomorphic ghoul, more forced wiki oracle, Deplorable whore-ical, verses all metaphorical, For sure it’s a Yorick show, holds pride like the joker skull, Time to force permanent closure yo, show gone with the glory, ho! Step to the crap pack, we laugh at your whack ass, We don’t tap that, we smack that, we crack yo back fast, This ratchet batshit rat’s so halfassed all he has left is his left half, Don’t gawk when we stand back, bitch we get the last laugh! ProbablyNoah: For fuck’s sake, this is beating more horses than abusive bronies! Your verses are legit but your intentions are phony! When will these shit infested verses finally burn in Hell forever? They’re not funny, they’re not catchy, they’re not original or clever! I can’t see what others do in this rancid pile of shit series potential, Even Burton is better than this! I hope their demise is eventual! None of them are creative! They’re over sexual and sour, I’m just glad I haven’t witnessed that pile of ass Jaguar! Shit wait- Jagaur: You did a bad ting step to me and crap batil mcs kid I will stop you ass like crunching leveas in fall seesin What you go do, I will finish and win supper bowel Im the sota to this fowel litle nite owel Wipe you shit up with a towl, bury with an trowl If you came for play, I sorry for rest of your day Because u cant finish it when step to may I dont meen month noah I mean me Win agenst me? Ur braine rarer then pepe meme Befor u lose I hav one thing ur rat want me two say Jagaur is here to stay WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'S NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXT CAN SOMEONE KILL THAT GOD DAMN GHOST, IT'S SCARING ME EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORY GOD DAMMIT I SAID GET RID OF THE GHOST Who did a win? No one The poll was created at 02:16 on July 13, 2015, and so far 0 people voted. See you on christmas baby oh im flying this isnt supposed to happen is that my house i think i did it i reached a new plane of existence hallelujah praise the lord im gone guys bye Category:Blog posts